


We can navigate the stars back home

by onceuponanotherassumption



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Designer!Reader, F/M, Implied Relationship, Reader Insert, Subtle Romance, Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Freeform, Vanilla, why do hawaiian shirts exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanotherassumption/pseuds/onceuponanotherassumption
Summary: Story takes place after the last chapter of Uncharted: The Lost Legacy.





	We can navigate the stars back home

**Author's Note:**

> •story was posted on my tumblr a long time ago, just wanted to post this here for others to read•

"So...anyone has a plan on how to get back?" Sam slowly gets up from his spot on the ground, stretching his arms up for relief.

"Where's the 4x4?" Nadine looks around, a questioning gaze is directed towards the other.

"Asav's men blew it up, had to run here."

"Well that's certainly convenient."

"I say we walk," Chloe pushes herself up from the ground, placing her hands on her hips. "We could use the exercise."

"We've been running for god knows how long all day, I'm done with the exercise!"

"You saying you can't keep up with us, Drake?" Nadine taunts, a smirk on her face. "I guess retirement's calling your name."

"Is that a challenge, I hear?"

"It is if you can handle it."

"Well then, on-"

"Alright children, stop fighting." Chloe starts walking ahead of the two, observing the beautiful surroundings around her. "Time for us to-" She halts in her tracks, spotting something peculiar from far away.

"Shit, there's still more them?!" Sam quickly takes his gun out, as a 4x4 heads their way. The three of them take cover from whatever debris they could find.

"Is it more of Asav's men?" Chloe questions, she hears the engine stop and the sound of someone hopping off of the vehicle.

"On my cue..." Sam mutters before signaling towards the intruder. As they all stand up and point their guns, the three are met with an unsurprised look.

"Hello ladies...and Samuel." She greets them, nonchalant about the guns pointed at her. "I'm betting you had a pleasant trip?"

"(y/n)?!" Sam drops his stance and trudges towards the latter. "What are you-how? Jesus, we could've shot you!" He places his hands on her shoulders, still trying to piece things together in his head.

"I tracked your phone down at first but I lost the signal. Good thing I heard a huge explosion at the bridge," (y/n) emits a chuckle at Sam, his mouth was hanging slightly open. She caresses his cheek, closing his mouth while at it. "Close your mouth, Samuel. Don't want any insects to fly in." 

"Still, I thought you were meeting a client. Weren't you-"

"It was cancelled. Can't really get anywhere since the Indian army's constantly patrolling the area. But on the bright side, I did manage to bargain some gorgeous fabrics in the flea market." (y/n) glances behind Sam, smiling at the two of them.

"Oh right. This is-"

"Chloe." (y/n) cuts him off, greeting the said woman with a warm smile.

"(y/n)." Chloe returns the smile with a glint in her eye.

"Nadine." (y/n) nods off towards her direction, as Nadine greets her as well.

"(y/n)."

"It's been a while, having fun without me?" (y/n) crosses her arms, pulling off a hurt look at Chloe.

"Couldn't really bother someone who's busy being a designer, now could I?" Chloe purses her lips, before quickly tackling the other in an unsuspecting hug. "It's been a while, love."

"A long while indeed," (y/n) chuckles, wrapping her arms around the brunette. Chloe joins in on the laughter.

"Heard that you hit it off with Drake, of all people." Nadine interrupts the both of them. (y/n) lets go and faces the latter with a smirk. "Didn't believe it at first but I guess it's true."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? And what-what's going on here? (y/n), you know these two?" Sam looks at her, his brows furrowed downwards in confusion. "Can someone explain something to me?"

"Well, Chloe and I, we go way back. When I still had the time to go hunting for treasure." (y/n) places a finger on her chin, "It was Shambhala, if memory serves me right. Our first hunt together."

"Shambhala is right," Chloe nods off.

"And Nadine, well...a couple of incidental meetings, and later on I became her source of information."

"Information?" Sam questions, laying an arm around (y/n)'s shoulder.

"Information." (y/n) repeats once again. "Anyways, we can continue the chitchat in the car. Now, hop on."

"Where did you get a 4x4 anyway?" Chloe takes a seat at the back, with Nadine doing the same thing as Sam takes the front seat.

"Borrowed it from the Indian army, I'm sure they won't miss it."

"You stole from them?!"

"Oh relax, they have tons of 4x4's. They won't even know that one is missing." (y/n) lifts her sunglasses up with her finger. Her eyes directed at the makeshift route she was taking. "I almost forgot. Chloe, Nadine, I brought you some clean clothes. They're in the trunk. There's a medkit and water bottles as well."

"You are a lifesaver," Chloe sighs in relief. She helps Nadine with the trunk, handing a bottle at Sam.

"What about me? Did ya bring me some clothes?"

"You call those hideous Hawaiian shirts of yours 'clothes'?" A look of disgust is clear as day on (y/n)'s features, Sam looks at her with widened eyes. "One day, I swear I'll burn them all when you aren't looking."

"That hurts, (y/n). Those shirts are pretty ama-"

"If you continue what you're saying, you're going to walk all the way back home."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam zips his mouth in an instant, craning his neck towards the view before him.

"So, a designer huh?" Nadine closes the cap of the water bottle, tossing it back into the trunk. "And here I thought you'd still be out there adventuring, looking for lost treasure, making history."

"The high is nice, but I'd rather not do the whole adventuring thing 24/7. But if you do get another interesting treasure hunt, do call me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Nadine chuckles lightly, a small smile on her face.

 

* * *

 •••

"O-Ow! Jesus, take it easy! It hurts, you know!" Sam tries to move away from (y/n), not liking the burning sensation from whatever it was that she was applying to his wound.

"For pete's sake, Samuel. It's not that painful, just slight prickling."

"I feel like my skin's about to fall off."

"You've climbed on top of cliffs, swung across mountains, and engaged in active war zones, and you're complaining about me cleaning a wound?" (y/n) raises a brow at him, taking hold of his arm to finish up the bandaging.

"Hey, it really does hurt! Whatever that liquid shit it is you're pouring..."

"Hydrogen peroxide,"

"Yeah, that." Sam reiterates. "Either way, it hurts." He turns away from her, (y/n) could swear that he was pouting like a kid.

"Samuel." (y/n) calls out but the latter decides not to hear her out. "Sam." He turns to her with a pointed look on his face.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're alright," A smile makes its way, and his lips turn upwards. Sam sighs, tucking a strand of (y/n)'s hair behind her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead. He laughs as her face starts to flush with red, but stops when he feels her soft lips on his.

"I still hate those Hawaiian shirts of yours though..." 


End file.
